wicker wheel
by last-star-on-the-left
Summary: Arya stark is daughter of crime boss Ned stark. Gendry is son of crime boss Robert baratheon. What happens when they meet? Rated M because of possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A couple of years ago Ned's best friend Robert asked him to join him in the 'business' as he so often referred to it as. But was crime really a business? Ned wondered as he got dressed for 'work' at 10:00 p.m. at night to go down to the club. His best friend Robert wanted to meet with him, and discuss business, but usually when they meet at night it's because Robert wanted Ned to get drunk with him and possibly have sex with strange women. He never did he love his wife catelyn. And when he first started working with his childhood best friend Robert he thought I don't really need the money, but with his wife pregnant with their third child together, but Jon was his child before he meat her, and theon practically lived with them and they consider him as one of their own. So with his wife pregnant with their fifth child, Ned thought it wouldn't hurt to have the extra cash for his family. So Ned got ready and went down stares got in his car an left to meet his probably already drunk friend.

Arya was out seeing the city as her father would never let her, seeing sights, drinking at all of them and laughing with her friends all night. That is until she looked at a clock in a store front window on the boardwalk and saw it was nearly 4 in the morning. She said good bye to her friends, got in the car she 'barrowed' from Jon and booked it for home. When she pulled in to the driveway she thanked the gods that her father was still ought, at his and Roberts club. She hoped out of her car but it was too late her farther was pulling up right now. Busted. She tried to hide behind a planter, but he already saw her when he got out of his car he walked straight up to her, bent down next to her and asked her what it was she was doing. "Me? I'm just admiring this lovely plant."

"Really, at 4 in the morning?"

"Oh you know me father."

"I do, so I would like to know what it is you think it is you are doing out so late, when I told you to go to bed at 10:00 when I left?"

"I wasn't tired." she said wearily

"Oh, I see. You know if I weren't so tired, you would be*yawn* in a lot of trouble young lady. Now you are grounded for the weekend, and be good or else I'll tell your mother about this. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good now go to bed before we both get in trouble."

"Goodnight father, l love you."

"Goodnight, I love you to my sweeting."

Arya went up to her room, making sure not to lay in her bed. If she did she would fall asleep and not wake up to midafternoon and get in trouble by her mother too for missing breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya slowly went down the stairs for breakfast, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. She wondered how her father did this; he never looked tired in the morning. As she sat down to eat her breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? She soon found out it was theon. Here to eat their food and make vulgar jokes. Arya liked theon, just not a whole lot. Thank the gods old and new that breakfast was over. She could finally leave; of course she had to go to work with her sister Sansa. At their stupid clothing shop, it wasn't that she didn't like working there; she just didn't like working there with sansa. Their father tried to make it so they didn't work on the same day but shelly, the girl who works with sansa is out sick today. So she had to fill in and she hated it. There was a big glass window and men walking by would always do a dubbed take at her. And it bugged Arya to no end. She knew sansa was prettier than her but it really bugged her when those boys would come into the store and say that they were buying cloths for their mother. Sometimes when they came in and saw Arya in there too they would give her an ugly look and leave, no one bothered her when she worked with Merra in the store. This is why she hated working with sansa. Arya got up grabbed her wallet stuffed down her pocket and went to leave when sansa interrupted her thoughts "where are you going?" she said.

"I'm having my lunch break." Arya said without looking to see the shocked face sansa was warring. Arya walked down the boardwalk to the snow cone cart, to see hot pie. He pushes that cart up and down the boardwalk every Saturday. So it was no surprise when she saw him. "Hey!" she called out to him.

"Arya." Hot pie called back to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I had to work today." With sansa she thought bitterly.

"Oh, well I and the guys were going to go out to night. Do you want to come?"

"I would love to."Arya said enthusiastically. "But I can't I got home to late last night, and I got in trouble. So now I'm grounded for the weekend. But I guess I could always sneak out." Arya said with a mischievous smile.

"That's the Arya I know and love. See you later at the wicker wheel?"

"Yeah see you then." Hot pie nodded and started to walk away. "Wait! I want a snow cone."

"Flavor?"

"Rainbow." Hot pie handed her the snow cone and went back to pushing hi cart down the boardwalk. Arya turned around to look at the ocean and take in the scent of it. Trying to enjoy it because she knew that she would have to go back to work soon, with sansa. When she had her fill of the view and the sent, she turned around to leave but walked right in to some guy, and her snow cone went all over him. But she really didn't care much. "Oh gods I'm really sorry."

"No, it's all right." He said as he walked away, dusting of the chips of flavored ice, getting the flavoring all over his hands. She was sure that they would be sticky later. But that didn't matter because Arya was still looking at him. She had never seen a good looking men before, sure her dad was handsome but was really good looking, and it felt strange because she had never looked at a guy this way her stomach had a knot, and she could not tell it was a good thing or not. When she stopped thinking about the knot and the butterflies she saw that he looked back at her. She felt the tips of her ears grow warm, so she knew she must be blushing and quickly turned around. Only to see sansa right behind her. Oh sansa was behind me he must have been looking at her not me and the knot suddenly release its self. And be replaced with anger toward all men. "What are you doing? Who is watching the shop?" Arya asked her sister.

"One of father's errands boys came by and said that he wanted to see us, down at the club. So come on we have to go."

"okay." Arya said as sansa looped her arm through hers and they started walking down the boardwalk to the street to hail a cab.

Gendey was walking down the boardwalk trying to hurry up to his car when the tiniest most cute girl bumped into him, and got her snow cone all over him normally he would have said something. But she was a lady and a very cute one at that. She had big beautiful gray eyes and her hair was tangled in a side braid. She looked magnificent. He thought as he told her that is was alright that she bumped into him and continued walking, but just could not leave without one last look before he left. Chicago was a big city after all and he may never see this gray eyed beauty ever again. So he looked back and she was staring at him, with those big eyes and started to blush when he looked at her, then quickly turned away. But that didn't matter, at least not now, because he was late for work. At the garage and he didn't want to be in trouble by Mott, for being late. So he booked down the street to his car just at the end of the boardwalk. Hopped in and drove to the garage that was surrounded by trees just off the main interstate. Unless you really needed a mechanic you would probably miss it. He got out of his car took off his jacket and put on his light blue jump suit that said Gendey on the name tag. And ran through threw the front door, and sat behind the front desk hoping and praying to the gods that Tobho, wasn't here yet and didn't know that he was late. Sadly the gods did not answer, because Tobho came through the door that connects the main office to the garage and said "you're late." Dame Gendry thought to himself.

"It won't happen again sir." He said.

"Well tell that to that one. "Mott said as Lommy was walking through the door.

"I promise." Gendry said as Mott grabbed his hat to leave, but right before he did he turned around and said. "There is a car in the back that needs to be finished by tomorrow, don't disappoint."

"Don't worry. It will be done."

"As if, me and you are going out tonight." Lommy said.

"No I can't you herd him there is a car in back that I got to finish by tomorrow. I have to stay." Gendry said reluctantly. He wanted to go out but he didn't want to disappoint Mott and risk losing his job. He loved working on cars; there was nothing better than that. And it gave him an excuse to be out of the house away from his mom and siblings. He knew that cersei wasn't his mom; just like he knew that his father wasn't joffrey, Marcella's or tommens father. But he didn't care he love his brother and sister, but he didn't care much for joffrey.

"No man you have to come. Hot pie said he was bringing a friend and she just so happens to be a girl."

"No, I can't okay? I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye." And with that Lommy left Gendry to his thoughts, his thoughts about the girl with grays eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned thought that his girls may be having a bad day and thought it would be a good idea to give them and him the rest of the day off, and have lunch with his daughters. But he couldn't tell Robert that he was going out for lunch with his girls so he thought if they just showed up that he would have to let him go. Wouldn't he?

He heard footsteps coming up that stairs and thanked the gods when he saw it was Sansa and Arya.

"Hello girls," Ned said, "how's your day?" he said hopeful that they were having a better day then him.

"Okay." Sansa replied eagerly, she really wanted to know why he father had called them here.

"Why are we here? I have things to do." Arya said before he could tell them why they were there, and find out where they wanted to have lunch.

Ned smiled. Arya actions always seemed to bring a smile to his face.

"No, you do not have things to do, because you were working. Unless you planned to leave, Then you had nothing to do."

"I meant after work." she said matter-of-factly.

"Well I hoped you two to come to lunch with me, but if you have better things to do….?" He trailed off for dramatic affect. Arya smiled and vigorously shook her head yes.

Lunch was over, and it was almost diner time. They were driving home their dad told them that they best not tell their mom about this, or else she'd have all their heads on spikes outside of the house. They all agreed and rushed in the house for dinner.

"Where have you been?" Cat said with a slightly raised voice.

"We were stuck in traffic. I'm so sorry, have we missed diner?"

"Oh no, it's alright, and no it's just on the table getting cold."

"I don't feel very good mother, may I just go to my room and lie down?" Arya asked, hoping mother would say yes.

"Okay. Rest my child." And the gods rescued her. She ran upstairs. To get ready, to go to the Wicker Wheel and meet Hot Pie.

Once Arya was ready she climbed out her window, and down the trellis which was covered in flowers. She wasn't sure what kind they were, which was odd because she had climbed out the window time after time. "It doesn't matter", she thought as she got the keys to Jon's car out from the glove box.

Oh, Jon how she missed him. He was away, traveling, seeing the world. At least that's what he said when he told her that the keys to his car where in the glove box and gave her a kiss and a hug good bye, then left. But that wasn't important this night she was going to have fun and a lot of it, she started the car and drove away, toward the Wicker Wheel.

"Stupid girl." Sansa said out loud once she was in her room. Sansa wasn't one to be mean but Arya had left at 8:00 at night. Arya should have waited to at least to 9:00. At the moment she didn't care a car was pulling up the street so she quickly and quietly crept down the stairs, went out the back door and meet him down the street.

Of course he was with his body guard, Sandor. He was good looking in a way that a girl just had to admire. When he was young his older brother tried to kill him, stuck his head in a fire, he was left with a nasty scar on his face. If it wasn't for Joffrey always making her wait in the car with him, she would have never gotten the chance to get to know Sandor, The Hound as many referred to him. She didn't, he was nice to her so she just called him by his name, Sandor.

Sansa really didn't even like Joffrey any more, she only agreed to keep going out with him because of Sandor. Sandor was the kind of guy you only found in fairy tales and she liked it, she liked him. She greeted him with a soft and kind smile. That he returned with a nod.

"Sansa, how nice it is to see you again." Joffrey said sending her out of her sweet, sweet thoughts of Sandor.

"As it is to see you." Sansa replied as she sat next to him in the back seat.

"Where to sir?" Sandor said. Joffrey stopped looking at her with his evil eyes and turned to look at Sandor.

"The Wicker Wheel."

"Oh, no my father doesn't want me to go there." Sansa said hoping and praying to the gods that he would let it go and just go to some other speak easy.

"I don't see why. He owns half the damn thing. Never mind what he's said, that's where I want to go. Let's get a moving Hound."

When Arya made it to Wicker Wheel, it was in full swing. There was dancing, live music and of course illegal drinking. She saw Hot Pie, across the room, with Lommy. They were drinking at the bar. "

"Hey!" Hot Pie yelled when he spotted her.

"Hey." Arya replied and gave Lommy a smile, as a greeting. That he returned with a smile and a nod of recognation.

"You want a drink?" Hot Pie asked Arya as she scanned the room to make sure there were no familiar faces. Luckily there wasn't.

"Yes, please."

Lommy handed her a glass of whisky, then held his up and said "To a good night."

"To a good night." Hot Pie and Arya said in unison.

They had a table in the back and where drinking the night away, literally. It wasn't until Arya was about to pee her pants did she relies what time it was, 1:37.

She used the restroom, washed her hands then she said "Goodbye, good night." To Lommy and Hot Pie, then made her way to Jon's car.

She was driving fast which she knew wasn't smart since she was still a bit dizzy from the alcohol. Arya swerved off the side of the rode but quickly corrected herself. When she was back driving correctly, she notices the car was—smoking, was that smoke? It was. Shit. She pulled over to look at it. She popped the hood and all she saw was smoke, everywhere. She didn't know what to do. She knew little about cars. She got back into the car and slowly drove down the interstate until she saw a garage, thank the gods.

She pulled in, got out of her car and walked into the office and continually rang the bell on the front desk. It rang loudly, and echoed off the walls.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"Hey, you know I have ears. I heard you the first time." A blue eye boy said as he came out from the back, He looked as if he'd just been woken up. Arya quickly noticed he wasn't just any blue eyed boy, he was the boy from the boardwalk the one she spilt her snow cone all over. The same boy who was had fawned over Sansa, like all the boys did.

"I'll break your bell if you don't help me." Arya said hotly.

"Okay, okay. What do you need help with?" he smiled and put his hands up as if to surrender.

"My car, stupid." Arya scoffed she was getting irritated at the boy, because he made her angry earlier that day and it still remained inside her.

"Yeah, I got that. I didn't think you wanted me to stitch you a silk gown. What exactly is the problem?"

"If I knew I wouldn't need you, now would I?"

"Where is your car?" he asked clearly irritated to and just trying to end the charade Arya had going.

"Right out front."

"Okay, let's have a look." The boy said as he walked out the door and to her car. He opened her car door and pulled the handle that pops the hood of the car and walked back to see what the problem was. Arya intently watched him as he looked at her car, worried as to what was wrong.

"Well, what's wrong?" Arya asked trying to hurry this proses up, she couldn't get home too late tonight. "It over heated, I can tell you that but I don't know why, I can't see that. Better lighting in the garage. Put it in neutral, I'll push it in, if you steer."

Arya open the car door on the driver's side and put it in neutral. She felt the car move forward, so she started to steer her way to the garage door opening. It seemed like she was in the right spot so she put it in park and hoped out, and slammed the door shut.

"Fix it, now." She said in an irritated tone.

"Whoa hold it now, let me take a look." Arya huffed as sat down on a bench and watched as he looked at Jon's car. She could only image how angry he would be if he knew. Jon liked to do all the repairs on his own, and now some stranger was looking under the hood.

"Whaaat?" Arya heard him say in a hushed tone, and that made her scared.

"What!? What do you mean what?" she demanded. The boy looked like a deer in the head lights, he almost his head on the hood of the car.

Then his futures smoothed out, and he said. "Well, there is a hole in your radiator."

'A hole in the radiator, what the hells does that mean?' Arya thought and she told him just as much." What the hells does that mean?"

"It means your car over heated, and with a hole in the radiator it won't be able to cool down. Your gona have to replace it." "Well how long will it take?" she asked. "I can't do that right now. Its late, why don't you come into the office and call your dad or whomever to come pick you up, and I'll get to work on your car first thing in the morning." He said as he jested for her to follow him.

"No." Arya said.

"Excuse me?" he said with a confused look.

"I said, no. I'm not going anywhere without this car. I will stay here all night, but I'm not leaving it." That was a lie, she had to get home, and soon, but he didn't know that. So for now they were having a staring contest and Arya knew she won when he gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, you can drive this home and back. Don't go anywhere else or it will over heat again, or worse blow up. So, yeah." He told her. Arya had to ask she needed to know if she was going to see the boy with blue eyes again, there was something about him that was drawing her to him.

"So, are you going to be the one to fix this tomorrow?" Arya asked as she was getting in her car.

"Uh, no." he said "But you can repay me for the whole snow cone incident a different time." She felt her face get hot, and knew she was blushing.

"That wasn't even my fault." Arya said trying to make up for the blush, a thing she usually didn't do. She gave him a look, and then said "You should watch where you're going." Arya smiled at him as she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya made it home safe and sound, thank the gods. She was about to crawl into bed when she found her bed was already occupied, by Sansa. 'Great what could she possibly want?' Arya thought to herself.

"I saw you." Sansa said as Arya walked around the room, getting ready for bed.

"What are you going on about?" Arya asked as she took off her makeup.

"I saw you leave the house, and I saw you at the Wicker Wheel. You left before me, yet you just got home, an hour and a half after I got home. So where were you? What where you doing? And who with?" Sansa grilled her.

"I had car trouble, if it's any business of yours," Arya replied "now scoot out of here."

Arya needed to be alone right now, her body was betraying her in ways it never has before. Like that feeling in the very pit of her stomach, it went so low that she was sure that, that feeling was not in her stomach. She couldn't help thinking 'It all started when I left the mechanic's shop, he gave me these feelings.' The thought did not go unnoticed by Sansa, who witnessed the blush that crept up from Aryas neck to her cheeks.

"Oh my gods, what where you out doing, and with who?" Sansa asked once more.

"Nothing now get out." Arya demanded with the dirtiest looked she could muster. Sadly so Sansa's smile did not leave her face.

"Okay, but only if you tell me at least two things about what happened." She waited expectantly on Aryas bed.

"It was a he, and he had blue eyes." Arya couldn't stop herself from continuing. "He had big broad shoulders, clearly defined with muscle. Shaggy black hair and his eyes were so blue they looked like you were looking at sapphires when you stared into them."

She finished quickly realizing that she had stated more than two facts. Sansa eyes where wide open with a knowing smile on her face. She then got up and left the entire time looking at Arya as she did so. Arya quickly climbed into bed, falling fast a sleep with dreams filled with the boy with blue eyes.

Gendry wished he could escape this morning, but then again he did every morning. Breakfast, the worst. The only time where he was forced to be in the same room as Cersei and Joffrey. Breakfast, the word made him sick. Usually Gendry would eat really fast then head out; he usually didn't know where he was going most of the time, just to get out of the house. But today when he was done with his food, Robert told him to wait; he wanted him to go to the Wicker Wheel with him. He said that they had business to discuss, Gendry could see that Joffrey was angry and jealous.

Cersei tried to speak up for Joffrey, saying "Shouldn't both of your son go with you?" almost demanding it.

The saddest part was when Joffrey perked up, thinking that he was going to get to go. But Robert just gave Cersei a disgusted look as he left, but not before saying "Come on boy."

The car ride there wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't really comfortable either. He looked angry, Robert did. He had looked like he was in a good mood earlier, when he asked Gendry to come with him but when Cersei said that he should take both his sons, his good mood was lost. That made him wonder if Robert was sad because only Gendry was his blood, other than his brothers. They arrived shortly after; Gendry went straight to the bar while Robert went up to his office. Just as that door closed the front door opened, Gendry was a little surprised that it was Ned Stark, but then again he usually got most of his work done during the day that way he didn't have to stay long into the night.

"Gendry!" he said clapping him on the back, sitting down next to him. "How have you been?"

"Good and you?" Gendry asked to be polite.

"I'm good as well, thank you. But you, you what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a while." Ned questioned.

"Not much just working at the garage." Gendry said as he stared into the eyes of his companion, they looked really familiar. Except less vibrant and duller, like he was tired and sad.

"What?" Ned said catching him in the act of starring. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Gendry said a bit too slowly. "Your eyes just look like a customer, that I had last night." He told him, smiling at the thought of the girl. She was fierce and had a powerful presence, Gendry liked that. That and her beautiful gray doe eyes, how small she was compared to him, she was just someone he couldn't help but like.

"Really? Only Starks have gray eyes, what did this person look like?" Ned asked.

"She was small, really short. Uhh… gray eyes of curse. Medium length brunette hair." He replied to the question, with hand gestures. Ned got a look on his face that he couldn't quiet place.

"What was she doing there?"

"She had a hole in her radiator."

"What, how?"

"It actually looked like it was made by a screwdriver, but I couldn't really be sure."

Ned opened his mouth to speak but just then Robert called both of them up to his office.

"What is it?" Ned spoke.

"It's past time we had a party." Robert replied a giddy.

"What do you mean there is a party here every night." Ned said exasperated.

"No this needs to be a celebration."

"To celebrate what?" Gendry asked. Wondering if this was why he had to come down here.

"I don't know yet but Ned I want your wife to plan it, she always throws the best parties. And I want you and Gendry to handle the rest together." Robert said, still happy and it bugged him to no end, we all have to work for a "celebration" while he sat on his ass.

"Okay," Ned said "come on Gendry, let's get started." They got up and headed to Ned's office.

"I don't see how someone as nice as you could be friends with such an ass." He said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"He used to be a better man." Ned said with distance in his eyes, and then quickly came back.

"So shall we? We need to head to my home to let my wife know that she is now a party planner for of Robert Baratheon. Then we need to find out how much more hooch we need, and Robert's going to want the good whiskey from Ireland." He said as he got up, heading for his car, with Gendry close behind.

"Oh." catelyn had said when they arrived at Ned Stark's house and explained what was to be done of them. Sansa was at the kitchen table with them as they all discussed what kind of party they were going to have, and she kept staring at him. Girls had stared at him before, but not like this. She looked like she was inspecting him. She then continued to stare, into his eyes this time.

Then abruptly said "a masquerade ball, that's the kind of party we need. That's the type of party we are going to have." She spoke this time staring at her mother.

"Okay, that is what we shall have."

It was later agreed that the only people allowed entry where people who have mask. Catelyn said that she would make sure he had a mask, and need not worry about that small detail. After going over a few more plans and ideas, Gendry had to go to work.

Gendry was now leaning over a car, about to slide back under to make sure the adjustments he made right. When Mott came over and told him that he needed to go tow a car back to the garage. Now Gendry was on his way to some taffy shop by the bored walk. So there he was about to pull up to the taffy shop, when he saw the girl with gray eyes, waiting, presumably for him.


	5. Chapter 5

She thought it was going to be okay, she really did, but now standing outside of the taffy shop, waiting for a tow-truck she realized that it wasn't. She should have just listened to that boy –no man- with blue eyes. What was his name? She didn't know, but she knew that he was no boy. But now he was a boy, a stupid boy, just like the rest of them. Arya was soon pulled from her thoughts of the blue eyed boy than none other than the boy with blue eyes. 'Oh grate.' She thought 'could this get any better'. He pulled up in front of the car so he could hook it up to the tow. Then when he got out to he had a goofy crooked smile. "You don't listen vary well." He said as he lowered the chain to put under the car.

"Well I had to go to work." She replied like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Yeah, I get that. I really love my job to."

"Oh, no I hate my job. It's just that my father owns this clothing shop, and I didn't really want to let him down by not showing up," Arya said as she twiddled her thumbs. "Keeping last night a secret from him makes me feel like a disappointment." Gendry gave her a thoughtful look, and then smiled. "Now I don't really get that, I kinda don't get on with my father well." Arya couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Don't be, it's been like that forever." Gendry had a slightly sad smile.

"What's your name?" Arya said quickly, she wanted to bring him from the sad thoughts he was having. He stood up, held out a hand as he said "Gendry, and you?"

"Arya" she answered extending her hand to shake his, but he abruptly pulled his hand away.

"You better not, its vary dirty." Arya grabbed his wrist and said "I don't care." As she continued to put her hand in his and attempted to shake it. His hand was limp, if she wasn't still holding it, it would have fallen back to his side. "Do you not want to shake my hand?" Arya questioned him slowly and unsure, bringing him out of hid daze, and made him eagerly shake her hand.

"Sorry I was just thinking." He said trying to cover…. Cover a blush?

"I could tell," they stood like that for a minute. Until she smiled bigger and said "well come on I got places to be, things to-do and people to see." He smiled bigger too.

"Yeah, it will just be a second. You can wait in the truck if you would like." She felt torn she wanted to watch him work. She hated to admit it that last night she had quite enjoyed watching him work, but her legs hurt from waiting. So she went and sat in the car and soon so was Gendry and they were off, on their way back to that garage.

In a way she got what she wanted, she got to watch him work. But that old metal bench was hurting her butt. So now she was sitting in her car, with her feet on the dash. She thought that it would be really funny if she honked the horn, so she lightly pushed in to it. The sound came, but nothing, no him hitting his head on the hood, no yelling at her. When she did that to Jon he would his head and yell at her. Arya got out of the car and demanded, "What was that?" he smiled a crooked grin and the tips of her eras got warm. He looked at her. "I have a little brother and a little sister; pulling that stuff all the time. You're going to have to try harder." Arya huffed and sat back down on the old metal bench, and went back to watching him.

She was sitting in her husband study waiting for him, wanting expiation as to why she was now stuck with the task of planning a party for Robert baratheon. The door opened and in walked it Ned, "Hello," He greeted, kissing her on the cheek. "What is it?" she gave him a pointed look. "I know, but you know Robert, I can't say no to him." Catelyn stark knew this very well, but it didn't stop her from not likening him one bit. She hated the way he treated her husband, Ned was a good man and he deserved better. "Alright then." She got up to leave, but Ned stopped her and gave her a kiss and said, "I love you."

"I love you to." She replied, and then walked out. She had so much more to worry about, like the looks Sansa was giving Gendry. Catelyn walked to her daughter's room. She knocked lightly on the door, "Sansa darling, may I speak to you?"

"Yes, mother what is it?" Sansa asked quizzically, and then when catelyn sighed and looked all over Sansa room she became nervous. "Mother what is it?"

"Sansa why where you looking so intently at Gendry, what's going on with you?" she asked looking straight into Sansa eyes.

"It's nothing," Sansa just trailed off. "It's just." Sansa stopped again. "Arya came home late the other night and she said she had car trouble, and then she said that there was this really cute guy, and the way she described him, he sounds just like Gendry." Sansa barreled out all at once, only stopping to take a breath. "So we have to have a masquerade party, so she can spot him in the crowd, his eyes mom, his eyes. She said leaning forward, close to her mother's face, with her fingers point to her own eyes.

"Okay Sansa calm down. So you plan on setting-up Arya?" her mother asked confused but still smiling, liking the idea.

Gendry liked her, every time one of his costumers had to sit and wait while he was working they always tried to make conversation, that or they would sit in award silence. But not her they spook easily or she sat watching him work in a comfortable silence.

"All done." Gendry said closing the hood of her car. Waking her up, she had fallen asleep on the old bench. She was curled up in a ball; she looked so small and fragile. He turned to her and smiled, he could see the tips of her ears turn a light shade of red. "Arighty then, how much do I owe you?"

"$45." She got out her wallet from her purse, and then wrote a check. She then handed it to him, "stark? I know Eddard stark. Are you related?"

"yeah." Arya replied slowly. "He's my father, how do you know him?"

"He works with my father." 'ohhh. So does that make him the Gendry baratheon Jayne Poole won't shut up about whenever she comes over?' she can her words now, 'oh Gendry this and Gendry that. He's so dreamy. Tall, dark and handsome.' Well that's the jist of how most of the contestations are.

"So your Gendry baratheon? I've heard a bit about you. If you're a baratheon then what are you doing working, working here?" Arya asked but she regretted it, he looked a bit angry. 'I get it.' She thought, 'I would be to.'

"So I can't work?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I just mean that you're nothing like…" she lightly trailed of. "You're nothing like the rest of them." Arya said quietly. He smiled big, and then said, "I'm taking that as a compliment." She chucked, earning a light laugh from him to. "Bye, then I guess."

"bye." He called to her as she shut the car door.

**_hello! pretty people!_****i didn't really like this chapter, so i would love if you told me your thoughts on it. REVIEW, a lot, please.**


End file.
